


I Told You Not to Fall in Love with Me

by bxdhabits



Category: Alex Turner - Fandom, Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets, Miles Kane - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, EYCTE era, M/M, Prompt Fic, Sexual Tension, this is another sad fic because im horrible and cant let them be happy together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:44:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7376749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bxdhabits/pseuds/bxdhabits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles drinks to get numb. Alex was numb to begin with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Told You Not to Fall in Love with Me

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I suck and apparently get writer's block for 28 years at a time and STILL haven't written the final chapter for This Addiction. So I thought doing prompts would get me back into a writing mood and I found some really good ones that I'm doing randomly every now and again, so hopefully you will be getting a lot more (short) fics from me! Yay hoorah hooray
> 
> PS I'm sorry I'm so mean to alex and miles they're always so sad in my fics I DONT MEAN IT   
> PPS the prompts I'm using are here: https://foxmulders.tumblr.com/post/143403965691/dialogue-list   
> I was (kinda obviously) using prompt 25, please let me know if you use any for milex, i'd love to read your interpretations of them!

Miles was drunk again. It was happening more often as the tour got longer and more tiring, the pair of them barely had time to sleep before they were shunted onto airplanes or pushed onto stage. Neither of them complained though, the tour life suited them; it was an escape for adult responsibilities as they drunk in hotel rooms or went clubbing with fans, they felt free again.

 

The longer Alex spent away from his girlfriend, the easier it got for Miles to forget she existed. Alex was a private man, never spoke about his feelings for her, and Miles never asked him. In the second or third week of constant touring around Europe, Miles broke his promise of getting an early nigh for the 10AM flight home the next day almost immediately, his eyes had gleamed wickedly as he opened the mini fridge of their dressing room to discover a stupid amount of free alcohol. Alex had laughed in agreement and Miles had took in Alex’s after gig look of floppy long hair and sweat drenched shirt; he always looked younger after a gig, full of adrenaline that knocked the exhaustion straight out of him. Alex always gave into Miles, his suggestions of fucking the hungover interviews they’d give and how tired they’d be at photoshoots, to just drink and party and have a good time like it was 2008 all over again. Alex just wanted to see his closest friend happy, see him calm before his own personal storm.

 

As Miles drank more he became louder, laughed too hard and made unfunny jokes; he was a people person, he would dance with fans in night clubs and flirt with bar tenders. Alex simply watched closely as each drink he ordered made him more and more reserved, Miles could feel his bandmate’s hot and heavy eyes follow him, watch as Alex’s thin lips curled slightly as he danced or joked. Out of pride or out of mockery? Miles was never sure, but it was when Alex became quiet that he would crave his attention, more than his eyes, he needed touch, a touch he knew was never coming. Miles drank more, tried to numb out the desperation for his bandmate, the confusion and the shame. Alex kept on watching him.

 

The sun was coming up when Miles found himself face first in a bathroom stall toilet, the smell of his own vomit continuing to pump his stomach for him. His memory of getting here was a blur, but his shoulders still burned from the touch of Alex’s gentle pushes toward the toilets when he struggled to walk there himself. Alex was there now, crouched beside him in silence, though the small reassuring circle he was rubbing on Miles’ back spoke more than words ever could in a moment like this. When Alex started to feel the taller man’s body sag over the stall he hoisted him up, threw Miles’ arm around his shoulder to take his weight and stagger out of the club. Miles began muttering obscenities, how good Alex looked and how caring he was being; he felt Miles’ hand drunkenly squeeze his shoulder whilst the other squeezed his side and he ignored all of it, instead he just forced himself to keep walking with the weight of a fully grown man upon him.

 

“Stay,” Miles mumbled when Alex finally lowered him into his hotel bed and had turned to leave to his room next door.

“Why?” Alex sighed, he was exhausted and Miles knew he was. Of the tour, the drinking, the suggestions and the demands.

“I need you.”

Alex winced but did what he was told, he sat against Miles’ bed and listened to his uneven breathing, begging silently for him to fall asleep so that they could both go back to pretending that this didn’t happen, that it wasn’t awkward, that he and Miles were best friends and neither needed or wanted anything more.

“Alex,” Miles sounded anxious, the alcohol was slowly leaving his blood system but not fast enough.

“Yeah.”

“I love you.”

“I know,” Alex couldn’t move his eyes from the carpet even if he wanted to. Suddenly he felt very, very small.

“Come to bed, come here,” Miles whispered, “Come to me, Al.”

Alex pressed his hands into his eyes, hoping they might absorb some of his exhaustion, some of his tears as he broke his drunken bandmate’s heart yet again, “No, Miles.”

“Please.”

“You’re drunk.”

“I know what I’m saying.”

“Miles,” Alex stood up gingerly, “I…I love her. You know I love her, I miss her…you’re just”

“Don’t say it,” Miles had his eyes closed, “Don’t tell me I’m drunk and that I’m your best friend. Because that’s not what this is.”

“I told you not to fall in love with me,” Alex batted furiously at the tears falling down his face, “I told you I didn’t want you to get hurt…”

“Get out, Alex,” Miles whispered so quietly Alex wasn’t even sure he said it, “Soon you can crawl into bed with her and we can pretend this never happened. Again.”

“I’m sorry,” Alex offered, but Miles didn’t respond.

 

He walked solemnly to his room, fell into his bed without bothering to take off his clothes or brush his teeth. His phone buzzed with a message sent from miles and miles away, asking him if he’d had a good night, if he was okay, that he was loved. He didn’t reply. Couldn’t reply. He didn’t know what to say anymore.


End file.
